Building Castles
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: "What if I successfully build castles on the ground with you?"


**A/N) Here we are, another PhanLumi as suggested! **

**This writing also seems not to be mine, but "Eden's", even though he _isn't real. _**

**Well then. **

**Let's take that and run with it.**

* * *

**.:Building Castles:.**

* * *

Around the table, there sat five people. One was Evan, the Dragon Master; he controlled the Prince of the Onyx Dragons, as far as I could gather, and partnered up for magic and strength purposes. He never tormented his dragon, though, and I knew although he could never fill the shoes of Freud, his predecessor, he would be a good hero.

The second was Aran, master of the Pole Arm. She was skilled in agility and fighting, and her pole arm had a spirit of its own. Maha, the pole arm, relaxed in the air next to the gigantic weapon. Although I couldn't physically see him, I could feel him just floating there, doing nothing.

The third was Mercedes, the Queen of the Elves. Her town was frozen in ice and snow, and to protect whatever fragments of the town she had left, she joined, again, with her majestic skills of the quick-attacking arrows of the bowgun.

There was me, a little street rat that grew to be a great, worldwide-known thief. I had all the riches I desired from the start, but I had lost my lover, and I joined for the prospect of revenge.

Across the table from me, there was him.

He had a fierce glare, and a hot temper - moreso when he talked to me. He had silver-blue hair, and heterochromia eyes - one red and one blue - and had a dark spirit residing in him. He had joined, first for revenge prospects, and now to rid of the dark spirit in his body.

We had gathered up again as the first time, we had failed. I was late, and arrived only after the battle was over. Aran was no where to be seen, and Luminous, as I could see, was stuck in the barrier. But I could see those dark claws, reaching out, and I could hear his last breath before he was sealed. Snow started to fall, and I escaped to my ship, where I froze, with my servants and treasures.

Naturally, I drifted off, not paying attention at all to anyone and simply staring straight in front of me with a blank look on my face. Even as the meeting ended and everyone walked out of the room - Mercedes glaring at me, obviously for not paying attention - and I stayed there. It was my ship, after all. I could stay wherever I wanted.

Suddenly, my shoulder was shaken, roughly, and I whipped around to snap at whoever shook my shoulder. Two different-colored eyes glared down at me.

"Why were you staring at me during the meeting?" His voice was quiet and cold, and his eyes betrayed nothing. I blinked.

"Who said I was staring at you in the first place?" I asked, suddenly realizing it was true and that I had been staring at him _on purpose_ during the entire meeting, and my mind had wandered off to one of _those _fantasies.

"Will you stop building castles in the air at least?" he seethed. "It was this sort of behaviour that killed Freud! Would you sacrifice another life just so you can daydream and be lazy?"

I looked at him again, suddenly aware of why I had been staring. I smirked.

"Well, what if I built castles on the ground?"

He blinked, and I reached up, taking hold of his sleeve and pulling him down roughly. He lost his balance and fell forward into my lap, and he turned pink when he realized what sort of position he was in. He got up, but I kept him at my eye-level, and his eyes met mine. I immediately leaned forward, kissing him briefly before pulling back. He glared at me, turning redder by the second. I looked back at him innocently before continuing what I had just said.

"What if I built castles on the ground successfully with _you_?"

* * *

**A/N) Welp, I actually love this pairing. **

**Extra info about 'Forget Me Not':**

**-It was originally meant to star Female!Luminous as the second POV.**

**-Only one part from the draft with Female!Luminous in it made it into the story.**

**-The part was the area in which the plucked flowers and the stems were.**

**-The fanfic was written only to prove that I could write canon couples too.**


End file.
